Voilà pourquoi on ne lit pas les histoire de Lucy
by SayaxSama
Summary: Petit OS yaoi GreyxNatsu, qui tombent sur le roman de Lucy qui se révèle plus étrange qui ne l'auraient cru ! - Lucy serait-elle en réalité une yaoiste !


**Bonjour me voilà avec un nouvel OS yaoi GreyNat, plus soft que le premier (pour ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de lire :3) ! - C'est dingue sur ce site j'ai l'impression de publier que mes yaois, alors que j'ai des tas d'autres OS et fic postés ailleurs XD**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

Le ciel était bleu. Les oiseaux chantaient, riaient, bavardaient, réveillaient les pauvres dormeurs de cette fin de matin de leur cri strident. Tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais si les oiseaux étaient bruyants, les fées l'étaient encore plus. Les habitants de Magnolia étaient bien placés pour le savoir, ils avaient le droit à un concerto matin, midi et soir. En faite c'était fanfare intempestive ne s'arrêtait jamais ! Les habitants avaient réussi à caler le rythme de leur quotidien sur les survoltes de bonne humeur de leur guilde, et les oiseaux s'étaient faits à l'idée que leur chant désastreux aient été remplacé par un vacarme d'encore plus désastreux. Au moins l'animation y été, on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher.

Ce jour là, le calme régnait à Fairy Tail. Et pour cause, les deux mages les plus bruyants de tous les deux avaient décidé de déserter la guilde pour savoir lequel des deux arriveraient le plus vite chez Lucy. La course avait rapidement tourné en combat de rue...  
Dans un sens ça semblait parfaitement normal pour les habitants de Magnolia, qui regardaient d'un air blasé les deux furies passer en hurlant à tue-tête.  
Natsu poussa violemment Grey contre un mur pour avoir pour de place sur le chemin, tout en continuant à avancer d'un pas précipité.

_ **Pousse toi de là le caleçon sur patte ! Tu vois pas que tu gêne !**Grogna-t-il les dents serrées avec fureur.

Le mage de glace avait pour principe de toujours rendre les coups au centuple. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il repoussa le dragon slayer dont le tibia huerta brutalement le muret qui bordait le fleuve de Magnolia.

_ **Va te faire foutre l'allumette ! T'as aucune chance contre moi !**Cria son rival en retour.

En guise de réponse, Natsu le repoussa contre le mur.

_ **C'est moi qui vais gagner l'iceberg !**  
**  
**_ **Non c'est moi ! Espèce d'abrutit !**  
**  
**_ **Qui tu traite d'abrutit ? Abrutit !**  
**  
**Et ce fut le même schéma tout au long du trajet, les deux mages passaient à toute vitesse à travers les rues, s'insultant de tous les noms, laissant un épais nuage de fumée derrière eux. Autant dire du déjà vu et revu pour les habitants de Magnolia.

_ Yo Lucy ! S'exclama joyeusement Natsu en passant pas la fenêtre, le visage boursoufflé couvert de bleus.

_ Salut Lucy ! S'écria Grey au même moment en arrivant par la cheminée dans le même état.

Agacés d'avoir parlé en même temps les deux mages se foudroyèrent du regard avec haine. Mais toujours aucune réponse de leur camarade blonde. Généralement elle leur aurait hurlé dessus sans même leur laissé le temps de s'accorder un regard.

L'appartement était vide. Natsu se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa coéquipière tandis que Grey se dépoussiérait en sortant de la cheminée laissant un tas de cendre sur le tapis. Il grimaça en le remarquant, ça n'allait pas plaire à Lucy...

_ Elle n'est pas là... Constata le mage de glace.

Natsu émit une moue déçue, les bras croisés sur son torse, toujours assis en tailleur sur le lit de Lucy.

_ C'est pas drôle, bouda-t-il, moi qui voulais qu'elle confirme ma victoire contre l'autre idiot...

_ L'autre idiot est toujours là je te rappelle ! Répliqua l'autre agacé.

Trop tard le dragon slayer ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ce qui eut le don de faire grossir la veine apparaissant sur le front du beau brun. Natsu humait les lieux avec intérêt, à la recherche de leur camarade blonde disparue. Il s'arrêta quand une odeur bien familière lui parvint au narine. C'était le parfum de Lucy.

_ Elle est sous la douche, l'informa-t-il.

L'agacement de Grey disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à un petit sourire à l'air – avons le – pervers. A croire que la perspective de la jolie blonde en train de prendre une douche le réjouissait. Un léger filet de salive perlant au coin de ses lèvres laissait sans peine imager les images défilant à l'instant dans l'esprit du mage de glace.

_ Cool ! Allons vérifier ça ! S'enthousiasma-t-il son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à se précipiter dans la salle de bain de la jeune fille. Natsu avait eu de maintes occasions de surprendre la jeune fille sous la douche, lui jamais. Il avait enfin la chance de faire tourner la roue en sa faveur ! – et il allait certainement se faire tuer par la blonde...

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que son compagnon ne l'arrête d'une main sur son épaule. Grey se retourna, partagé entre l'énervement et la surprise : Natsu n'avait aucun scrupule à déranger Lucy sur la douche habituellement.

_ Attends... Dit-il simplement.

D'un geste de la main, il pointa du doigt l'objet qui avait attiré son attention. Grey suivit docilement la direction indiqué, intrigué par le comportement sérieux de son camarade. C'est alors qu'il le vit ! Là sur le bureau ! Posée avec un soin, une liasse de feuille épaisse sur laquelle on pouvait facilement distinguer une écriture fine et féminine : **le roman de Lucy** !  
L'interdit absolu ! Le péché suprême ! Le crime ultime ! Tout cela réuni en un seul petit bouquin. Y toucher était un sacrilège encore pire que venir la mâter en train de prendre son bain.

Les deux mages échangèrent un regard plein d'étoiles, tremblants d'excitation, comme si une lumière divine éclairait le précieux manuscrit tel un Eldorado.

_ Lucy prend toujours une éternité sous la douche... Commença Natsu les yeux toujours absorbés par son trésor.

_ Sinon on se dépêche elle n'en saura jamais rien... Enchaîna Grey à l'intention de son complice.

D'un pas de loup les deux mages se déplacèrent jusqu'à leur Eden. Oui, dans des cas comme celui-ci, les deux savaient faire preuve d'une grande discrétion. Après tout, c'était une chance à ne pas manquer ! Généralement le précieux manuscrit n'était pas aussi exposé, sa gardienne préférait le garder en sureté loin des regards indiscrets. C'est à peine si on se demandait si Lucy l'enfermait parfois dans un coffre avec cadenas.  
Elle en serait bien capable après tout...

Grey et Natsu posèrent la main en même temps sur le livre de leur camarade. Et comme par réflexe ils commencèrent à se foudroyer méchamment du regard. Chacun voulait le privilège de le lire en premier.  
Natsu attira aussitôt aussi le roman de Lucy vers lui.

_ Pas question ! C'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier ! Grogna-t-il en chuchotant.

Aussitôt Grey se mit à tirer sur son coté du manuscrit lui aussi.

_ T'avais qu'à pas me prévenir ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Sauf que si je l'avais pas fais j'aurai jamais pu le lire !

Sur ce il retira un bon coup sur le livre, sans lâcher son ami du regard. Leurs regards étaient si féroces, que la tension de la pièce était sur le point d'exploser. Les deux mages s'étaient rapprochés naturellement comme s'ils étaient sur le point de commencer un combat – ou de s'embrasser vu proximité de leur corps...

Sans leurs aura menaçante on aurait pu facilement le croire. Leurs corps étaient si proches, qu'ils se frôlaient à chaque respiration. Chacun pouvait facilement sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Sauf que quand Grey leva la main, ce n'était pas de le but de lui caresser le visage mais bien pour le foutre un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Et c'est ainsi que le combat commença...  
Natsu vacilla sous le choc, avant de tomber à la renverse se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement quand son dos heurta le sol, mais au moins il avait toujours le manuscrit entre les mains.

_ Rend le moi ! Gronda Grey à voix basse.

Sans attendre que son camarade obéisse à son ordre – de toute manière il ne l'aurait pas fait – il se jeta sur lui. Ses mains agrippèrent le coup de Natsu avec violence. Le garçon hoqueta sous la pression.

_ Non ! A MOI ! Parvient-il quand même à articuler, tout en essayant de rester discret.

Pour se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante autour de son coup, Natsu envoya valser son compagnon d'une belle droite en pleine mâchoire. Grey poussa un grognement sourd sur l'effet de l'attaque, mais il garda prise. Revenant peu à peu à lui il essaya d'attraper le bouquin que Natsu gardait hors d'atteinte au-dessus de sa tête, le bras bien tendu.

Encore une fois la scène laissait imaginer de belle chose, Grey le corps toujours penché au-dessus de Natsu, les jambes entremêlées...

Il s'en suivit une belle série de roulade a travers l'appartement de Lucy. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'ils restaient discrets ! Seuls quelques petits grognements retenus suite à un coup viol ou à un choc contre un meuble. Mais sinon chacun essayait de récupérer le bouquin le plus silencieusement possible, non sans échanger quelques petites critiques à voix basses.

Ils étaient revenus à la case départ. Chacun assis sur le sol tirait le manuscrit de son coté, refusant obstinément de lâcher. Le pauvre bouquin allait finir par se déchirer. « _Déchirer_» se mot résonna dans l'esprit de Grey telle une douce annonce d'une calamité imminente. Il imagina sans peine Lucy sortir de sa douche, remarquer tout le bordel qu'ils avaient fait et surtout repérer aussitôt la pauvre victime de leur bagarre : son livre. La blonde entrerait sans aucun doute dans une colère noire sans précédent. Grey déglutit à cette image d'une Lucy erzanesque. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant, mais pourtant Grey avait le pressentiment que c'était ce qu'il allait arriver s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas !

_ Natsu ! Stop ! Stop ! S'alarma-t-il retrouvant sa voix normale.

Intrigué par cette soudaine hausse de ton, le dragon slayer se figea net, tout un gardant une poigne de livre sur le roman de Lucy. Hors de question de renoncer si facilement !

_ Imagine qu'il se déchire...

Grey n'eut pas eu besoin de développer plus. Il vu dans le regard terrifié de Natsu qu'il en arrivait au même scénario catastrophique que lui...

Le dragon slayer en frémit de terreur. Ils allaient se faire tuer ! Aussitôt il lâcha le manuscrit maudit. Mais l'envie de le lire le tiraillait toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade à ses cotés, il savait qu'il en était de même pour Grey.

_ On le lit ensembles ? Proposa-t-il.

Même si l'idée de devoir faire une trêve à son rival le dégoutait, il n'était pas fou au point de vouloir affronter la fureur de Lucy. Grey approuva et ouvrit le manuscrit qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Natsu s'approcha de son camarade pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire avec lui. L'idée d'être collé à Grey ne lui plaisait que moyennement également. Mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause.

_ Pousse toi un peu, tu prends toute la place ! Marmonna-t-il assez mécontent.

_ Tu rigoles ! C'est toi qui viens te coller à moi !

_ J'ai pas le choix ! Grogna le mage de feu. Allez ouvre cette fichue première page qu'on en finisse avec cette lecture !

Le titre leur apparu enfin : _L'alliance du feu et de la glace._  
Grey haussa un sourcil, ne sachant qu'en penser.

_ Tu crois que ça parle nous ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Lis, on verra bien !

Grey ne chercha pas à débattre plus longtemps avec son ami. Lucy avait l'habitude d'écrire sur leur aventure, se retrouver dans l'histoire lui paraissait donc normal. Mais « _l'alliance_ » ne lui disait rien de bon. Il en frémissait presque. Pour rien au monde il ne s'allierait avec idiot.  
Cependant il devait reconnaitre que l'autre idiot avait raison pour une fois. Il devait lire.

« Tout a commencé lors de cette mission, j'étais malade, pile le jour où je devais accompagner Grey et Natsu en mission pour payer mon loyer, je rouspétais de mécontentement dans mon lit entre deux quintes de toux. Au final Grey et Natsu étaient partis sans moi. Happy avait eu la bienveillance de rester avec moi pour rester à mon chevet, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le chat, malgré ses plaisanteries stupides à mon égard, voyait bien plus loin que Grey et Natsu. Il savait déjà que cette mission allait changer leurs vies... »

C'était tout pour l'intro. Plutôt rapide...

_ C'est quoi ces conneries ? Demanda Natsu en sortant le nez de sa lecture. Jamais je ne partirais en mission solo avec toi !

_ La ferme et laisse-moi lire ! Répliqua aussitôt son camarade.

De toute manière lui aussi était intrigué, si Lucy tombait malade jamais ils ne partiraient seuls tous les deux, sinon la mission ne se finirait jamais tant ils taperaient dessus...  
Grey reprit sa lecture, Natsu sur son épaule, pour une fois ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisaient commentaire de leur proximité. Grey devait avouer que le contact de la peau chaude de Natsu contre la sienne n'était pas une sensation désagréable...  
Il serait bien frappé avec le manuscrit sur la tête à cette pensée mais Natsu rouspétait déjà d'impatience.  
L'histoire reprenait un peu plus loin dans le temps. Il avait également un changement de narrateur, mais cela ne choqua personne, Lucy étant malade, elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de leur mission.

« Grey n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Natsu claquait des dents ! Natsu tremblait de tous les membres de son corps ! Natsu avait froid ! C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, c'en était surprenant. Il s'emmitouflait désespérément dans son écharpe, mais avec sa tenue légère et découverte son écharpe ne lui permettait pas de se réchauffer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive l'allumette ? T'as froid ?

Natsu ne prit pas bien la remarque, pour lui avoir froid c'était un peu la honte de sa vie. Un mage de feu qui avait froid, c'était assez ironique ! Le comble du comble même.

_ La ferme le glaçon sur patte ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de ne pas claquer des dents pour paraitre crédible.

Mais il n'avait rien à faire, son corps tremblait naturellement. Il essayait de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour préserver sa chaleur corporelle.  
Grey fut peiné par le spectacle, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Natsu ainsi.

_ C'est de ta faute je te rappelle ! J'aurai jamais du te sauver !

La remarque irrita le mage de glace, non seulement il était redevable à l'allumette mais en plus cet idiot aurait préféré le laisser crever.

_ A qui la faute si on a été pris dans une avalanche ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt. C'est bien parce qu'un abrutit dans ton genre criait comme un malade !

Pour expliquer la situation, Natsu et Grey avaient pris une mission, Lucy étant malade elle n'avait pas pu les accompagner et Happy avait décidé de rester à son chevet. Seulement sans la jeune fille et le chat bleu, les tentions entre les deux hommes montaient d'un cran. Ils avaient fini par se bagarrer au beau milieu d'une montagne enneigée, et Natsu avait crié un peu trop fort.

Résultat, une immense vague de neige dévastatrice s'abattit sur eux, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir. Grey avait perdu connaissance sur le coup, sans Natsu il serait mort sur le coup étouffé par les tonnes de neige l'écrasant ! Ce dernier avait usé toutes ses réserves magiques pour les sortir de là, et les avait trainés à la seule force de ses bras jusqu'ici. »

_ HAHAHAHAHA ! Tu es évanoui comme une merde ! Se moqua le mage de feu. Et en plus c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé ! Si ça, ça prouve pas que je suis le plus fort.

Grey s'irrita rapidement. Apparemment le fait d'être redevable à Natsu dans une histoire l'exaspérait au plus haut au point, et il fallait en plus que son idiot de camarade en rajoute une couche.

_ C'est qu'un bouquin bordel ! S'énerva-t-il. Arrêtes de rire ou je continue ma lecture sans toi.

Le temps que le garçon se calmait, Grey prestait tout bas contre son amie en tain de prendre sa douche. Mais qu'elle idée avait-elle eu d'écrire une chose pareille ?  
Il grinça méchamment des dents avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Le beau mage de glace grinça des dents, mécontent de toute cette histoire.»

Grey s'arrêta un instant sur cette phrase. Non seulement il avait gloussé bêtement devant l'adjectif le qualifiant, mais en plus c'était exactement son état d'esprit à l'instant !  
La lecture. Se rappela-t-il, il devait reprendre sa lecture, avant que Natsu ne termine la page avant lui !

« En plus, non seulement Natsu l'agaçait, mais ils étaient coincés ensembles dans cette stupide grotte à cause du blizzard, c'en était rageant. Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à son rival de toujours, mais son regard s'adoucit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se mettre en colère contre lui dans cet état, ni même le provoquer, le pauvre faisait trop pitié à voir. Mais ce n'était même pas de la pitié qui naissait à cet instant dans le cœur de Grey, c'était plus une irrésistible envie de le protéger.

Il fit alors une chose surprenante, il s'assit à coté de lui de façon à coller leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fais en temps normal, il aurait hurlé si jamais Natsu avait osé le touché.  
Un frisson parcourut son corps au moment où leurs peaux se frôlaient, il ne savait pas si c'était les frissonnements de Natsu qu'il lui avait provoqué cet effet.

_ Qu-qu'est qui-qui te pr-prends ? Bégaya Natsu dont les dents commençaient à s'entrechoquer dangereusement.

_ J'essaie de te réchauffer abrutit ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de ramener un cadavre congelé avec moi !

Sans un mot de plus de la part de l'un comme l'autre, Grey passa son bras autour du cou du dragon slayer, de façon le coller le plus contre lui. Le contact de la chaleur humaine, fit immédiatement de bien à Natsu. Silencieusement, même si cela lui en coutait de sa personne, il le laissa aller contre l'épaule du mage séduisant.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minute sans un mot. Natsu, dont la respiration fragmentée commençait à se calmer, se replia un peu plus vers Grey.

_ Toujours froid ? Demanda ce dernier, soucieux.

_ La ferme ! Lui intima l'autre, embarrassé, la tête toujours fermement enfouie dans le cou de Grey.

Le mage de glace sourit, comme attendrit. Il sentait toujours des tremblements discrets parcourir le corps de son ami. Sans réfléchir, sur l'instant du moment, il l'attira vers lui, de façon à le blottir contre son torse, et referma ses bras autour de lui de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Natsu tressaillit sous l'action, mais ne dit mot, il se contenta juste de rendre timidement son étreinte à Grey. Il était trop fatigué et froid pour chercher à se battre avec ce dernier.

En tout cas, la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange pour Grey. Pourquoi prenait-il Natsu dans ses bras ? Ou plutôt pourquoi prenait-il du plaisir à prendre Natsu dans ses bras ? Il aimait sentir sa chevelure caresser son épaule, son torse frôler le sien à chaque respiration, passer ses bras dans le dos large du dragon slayer, sentir son odeur forte et pimenté. Et...

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! ça devenait carrément flippant pour le mage de glace. C'était juste pour le réchauffer, le réchauffer ! Se tenta-t-il se convaincre. Mais rien y fit, plus il y pensait plus son cœur s'emballait au contact de Natsu.

Qui l'eut cru que son meilleur ami lui faisait tant d'effet ? Grey n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué cette attirance irrésistible qu'il éprouvait pour Natsu, ou du moins, il faisait tout pour ne pas la remarquer, mais maintenant, seuls dans cette grotte avec Natsu dans ses bras, sans aucun enquiquineur pour les déranger, il était impossible de lui échapper.  
Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus. Natsu lui faisait donc de l'effet... »

Natsu lui arracha violemment le manuscrit des mains, se levant d'un bond. Grey en tomba à la renverse, durant sa lecture ses mains s'étaient cramponnées naturellement au bouquin. Il faut dire que c'était tellement... intense ? Non plutôt inattendu ! Depuis quand Lucy écrivait ce genre d'histoire ?  
Grey avait pris des rougeurs lors de sa lecture et son cœur s'emballait naturellement, comme son homologue dans cette histoire.

_ **Espèce de pervers ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me toucher comme ça l'iceberg ?**S'empourpra Natsu

Il relisait avec obstination les dernières lignes, pour le moins révélatrice. Grey remarqua que Natsu avait également pris des rougeurs. Et il y avait de quoi après une telle lecture !

_ Car tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ? Répliqua-t-il en veillant à ne pas trop hausser le ton. Ramène un peu des fesses ici, il faut que je termine cette histoire !

A ce stade ça devenait presque du masochisme mais il devait savoir la suite ! Natsu opina, et revient s'assoir à ses cotés en lui tendant le manuscrit. Grey rougit encore plus quand, en plus de leur peau se frôlant, il sentit le souffle chaud de Natsu dans sa nuque.

_ Idiot ! Fais pas ça ! S'emporta-t-il sans raison.

Natsu le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Non rien, laisse tomber... Marmonna Grey se rendant compte qu'il s'était emporté pour une futilité.

Mais seulement maintenant, avec cette lecture, il avait conscience de tous les moindres actes de Natsu ! Il accaparait tous ses sens. Même son odeur obsédante venait lui chatouiller les narines. Comment Lucy l'avait-elle décrite dans son histoire ? Ah oui c'est ça : forte et pimenté ! C'était exactement ça, sans pour autant être désagréable.  
Grey eut soudainement envie d'hurler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de faire attention à ce genre de détails ? Il n'était pas dans cette stupide histoire bordel !

_ Grey ! Souffla impatiemment Natsu sur sa nuque.

Grey sursauta, un frisson parcourant délicieusement son corps. Ça il ne s'y attendait pas !

_ **QUOI ?**Hurla-t-il malgré lui.

_ La page, tourne la page !

Ah oui ! La page, avec tout ça il en avait presque oublié de la tourner. Sans un mot il s'exécuta terriblement embarrassé.

_ Grey... L'appela-t-il encore une fois Natsu.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Tes oreilles sont rouges. Remarqua-t-il

Grey se raidit. Il rougissait donc à ce point ? A cause de Natsu ou de l'histoire ? De l'histoire bien sur ! En même temps qui ne rougirait pas devant une histoire où l'on vous prend pour faire des cochonneries avec son meilleur ami ?

_ C'est rien... Dit-il en essayant d'oublier la présente pesante de Natsu à ces cotés.

D'ailleurs Grey venait enfin comprendre le sens du mot « _alliance_ », s'était bien loin de l'alliance pour battre un méchant surpuissant, non là il s'agissait d'une alliance amoureuse ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on a les alliances de fiançailles !

« Le mage de glace tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, d'oublier le dragon slayer entre ses bras, mais son souffle sur sa nuque le ramenait sans cesse à sa présence... »

Grey rit jaune. Pourquoi est-ce que encore une fois, l'état d'esprit de son homologue lui rappelait le sien ?

« C'est alors, qu'il remarqua les lèvres violacées de son ami, l'envie de les réchauffer elles aussi lui prenait soudain. Il voulait les plaquer contre les siennes, les dévorer jusqu'à en aspirer les moindres soupirs. Son estomac se contracta délicieusement à cette pensée. C'était étrange de sa part de vouloir embrasser son camarade, mais au point où il en était il s'en foutait.

_ J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas... Souffla-t-il à son ami.

Natsu le regarda sans comprendre, il était tellement séduisant que Grey n'en pouvait plus, son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur battait comme fou, il avait chaud, très chaud. Et sans prévenir il attrapa sauvagement les lèvres de Natsu avec les siennes.

Il était entrain d'embrasser Natsu Dragneel et plus rien ne comptait pour lui à part ça.

Le baiser était au début un peu froid, rigide, à cause des lèvres malhabiles et gercées de Natsu. Mais rapidement Grey se mit à jouer avec, impatient, désirant aller plus loin. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de son camarde, les savourant quelques instants. Un frisson de délice le parcourant.

Instinctivement Natsu entre-ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser place au désir brulant de cette bouche familière contre la sienne. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, ni à lutter, c'était agréable. Il se laissa simplement entrainer par le mouvement.

Grey devient plus entreprenant avec son baiser. Leurs langes s'entremêlaient dans un immense ballet. Ce baiser devenait presque vital pour Grey. Plus il goutait aux lèvres de Natsu, plus il avait envie de les dévorer. C'était de la véritable gourmandise.

Les joues transies de froid de son ami commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée tant le sang y affluait, le réchauffant instantanément. Son cœur battait si fort que son corps commençait à se réchauffait de lui-même. Tout ça grâce aux baiser de Grey. Ce baiser réveillait ses sens peu à peu.

Il s'agrippa à Grey comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il voulait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un sentiment chaud et agréable.

Grey rompit leur baiser gêné. Il détourna aussitôt le regard n'osant pas affronter son camarade. Il avait pris énormément de plaisir à l'embrasser, un peu trop même. Ce n'était pas normal. Et dieu seul sait ce qu'il était capable de faire s'ils continuaient...

_ D-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... »

Les deux mages déglutirent d'une même voix. Leur teint était semblable : rouge écarlate ! C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL ?  
Sans un mot ils poursuivirent leur lecture, ils étaient top embarrassés pour pour parler. De toute manière leurs yeux étaient accrochés aux lignes de Lucy, ils devaient connaitre la suite à tout prix !

« Natsu le regardait sans comprendre, pour lui aussi la situation devenait confuse, pourtant ce baiser était fermement imprégné sur ses lèvres. Grey était gêné, il le voyait à son teint rouge. La réaction logique de Natsu aurait été de le frapper, le rouer de coup, l'insulter, et le laisser crever ici, pourtant il en était incapable tout simplement car il avait aimé l'embrasser. Il avait déjà embrassé Lisanna dans sa jeunesse mais ça ne lui avait jamais fais cet effet là.  
Avec Grey c'était puissant, dévastateur, agréable, passionnel, ardent ! Tout ce qu'il aimait et au fond de lui il brulait d'envie de recommencer...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se jeta sur les lèvres du mage de glace. Ce dernier un peu surpris, lui rendit son baiser, qui se prolongea en mainte caresse. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte tous deux qu'ils... »

_ « Qu'ils » ? Reprirent Grey et Natsu d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lire le mot suivant qu'un cri strident retentit derrière eux. Le genre de cri à vous briser les tympans si vous ne vous y attendez pas, un peu comme Grey et Natsu. Ils lâchèrent le bouquin pour se boucher les oreilles, alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent propulser d'un coup violent à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Les deux mages grimacèrent de douleur quand leurs dos heurtèrent la surface dure du sol. Les deux se redressèrent sur leur pied sans se soucier de la douleur en hurlant d'une même voix à face au suspens intenable :

_ « **Qu'ils » quoi bordel ?**  
**  
**  
Peut-être il n'aurait pas du hausser la voix ainsi car devant eux se tenait une Lucy affolée en serviette, serrant son précieux livre contre elle. La blonde était rouge pivoine – quoi que ça tombait bien, Grey et Natsu également, ils étaient trois comme ça !  
Lucy les gratifia d'un regard si terrible qu'ils se figèrent sur place.

_ Vo-Vous l'avez lu ? S'écria une voix catastrophée

Mentir aurait été inutile, elle les avait surpris en pleine lecture. En réalité ce n'était même pas une question, mais une accusation...  
Ils allaient mourir ! Ils le sentaient au regard de la blonde.

Lucy se redressa, le manuscrit toujours serré contre sa poitrine, en s'avançant d'un pas lourd vers ses invités, le regard noir. La fin approchait...

_ **Vous... Vous...**Commença-t-elle.

_ **Une minute !** S'interposa Natsu. **Pourquoi c'est à nous de nous faire engueuler alors que c'est toi qui écris des cochonneries pareilles avec nos noms ?**  
**  
**  
Si Lucy n'était pas aussi terrifiante, Grey aurait sifflé d'admiration. Il marqué un point.  
Lucy s'arrêta sous la remarque, rougissant de plus belle, avant de reprendre avec véhémence tant elle était embarrassée par la situation, après tout ils venaient de découvrir sa petite lubie personnelle.

_ **Ça n'excuse pas ce que vous avez fais pour autant ! Vous n'aviez pas le doit de le lire !**  
**  
**Vu le ton employé les deux mages comprirent immédiatement qu'ils avaient intérêt à dégager vite fait. Ils échangèrent un regard, dans lequel se lisait un accord tactique selon lequel si l'un des deux se faisait attraper l'autre devrait le laisser à son triste sort et l'abandonner pour sauver sa peau.

_ **Je vais vous apprendre à fouiller dans les affaires des autres !**  
**  
**_ **Eh ! On a rien fouillé !**Se défendit Grey. C'est toi qui l'avais pas rangé !

_ **Arrêtez de mettre la faute sur moi !**  
**  
**Oups ! Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Sauve qui peut !  
Une course poursuite mouvementée commença alors dans le petit appartement. Lucy s'époumonait après les deux mages qui couraient pour sauver leur peau alors qu'elle les bombardait d'objet en tout genre. Grey se retrouva même avec une culotte de Lucy collée sur le nez - ce qui plut encore moins à la blonde, même si c'était entièrement sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée là...

L'appartement se retrouva sans dessus dessous. Et au final Natsu sauta par la fenêtre.

_ A plus tard Lucy ! Désolé pour le dérangement ! Je viendrais te chercher avec une mission plus tard dans la semaine ! Lui lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

_ Espèce d'idiot ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de lui dire ça ? Le réprimanda Grey en se jetant à son tour par la fenêtre.

Les deux mages se réceptionnèrent parfaitement sur sol de la rue, et se mirent à détaler le plus loin possible de Lucy. De toute manière elle n'oserait pas se lancer à leur poursuite vêtue d'une simple serviette - enfin, ils espéraient...

Quand les hurlements de la blonde ne leur parvenaient plus aux oreilles, ils estimèrent qu'ils pouvaient ralentir le pas et souffler un peu.

On n'entendait plus que leurs respirations haletantes. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient cru mourir là dedans, même Erza n'était pas aussi terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait ! – quoi que...  
En tout cas cet épisode leur avait passé l'envie de lire les histoires de Lucy. Surtout qu'ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à trouver _**ce genre**_d'histoire.

Alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle, le corps replié, les bras prenant appuient sur leur cuisse, les détails de l'histoire leur amie leur revinrent à l'esprit, colorant leur joue d'une jolie teinte rosée. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où ils redressaient les yeux vers l'autre, et aussitôt ils détournèrent le regard gêné.  
Une fois leurs respirations calmées, un gros blanc remplaça le son de leur souffle saccadé.

_ Lucy a complètement pété un câble ! Commenta Grey tentant de rendre l'atmosphère moins tendue.

_ C'est peu de le dire ! En plus jamais je ne partirais seul en mission avec un glaçon dans ton genre !

Grey rougit un peu plus à cause de l'allusion à l'histoire. Il ne pensait pas forcément qu'à ça en disant que Lucy avait pété un câble – même si cela faisait partie d'une grande partie de son pétage de plomb – mais Natsu était plus habitué que lui au crise de colère de la blonde.  
Grey se serait bien giflé à force de rougir comme une gamine amoureuse aux hormones déréglées, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Des deux c'était certainement celui qui avait été le plus atteint par cette histoire.

_ Eh bien moi non plus figure-toi ! Répliqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

Le silence se réinstaura, plus fort que leur bonne volonté. En même temps, maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de danger, loin de Lucy, son histoire venait les hanter. Ils se mirent à marcher machinalement pour cacher leur gêne mutuelle. Grey ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards furtifs aux lèvres de Natsu, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il se ferait s'ils s'embrassaient.  
Encore une fois une gifle aurait été de mise. Mais trop tard la machine était lancée, et l'idée l'obsédait.

_ Dis... Commença-t-il un peu gêné.

Natsu se décida de délaisser le sol pour porter ses yeux sur le mage de glace, tandis que Grey rougissait de plus belle.

_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça t'ais déjà venu à l'idée de... (le reste de sa phrase refusa obstinément de sortir, trop gêné par le regard intrigué de Natsu posé sur lui)... Eh bien tu sais de... Enfin voilà quoi ! Tu m'as compris !

Vu le regard de Natsu, pas du tout. Cette fois-ci Grey se frappa réellement, mais quel idiot celui-là !

_ De quoi ? Insista Natsu.

_ De me faire comme dans cette histoire ! Lâcha Grey brutalement rouge comme jamais.

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir son camarade, Natsu lâcha un hoquet de surprise, les joues se transformant soudain en tomate.

_ **NON ! Jamais ! Je préférais encore faire ça à Lucy !**Se défendit-il aussitôt les joues cramoisies.

De plus il avait dit ça comme si Lucy était son dernier choix sur terre et qu'il préférait encore devoir embrasser Happy avant...  
Autant dire il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive entre eux.

_ Ah... Fit simplement Grey ne sachant trop s'il ressentait un soulagement ou une déception.

Les deux se remirent à fixer la route avec gêne. Le silence de nouveau présent entre eux, que seuls les bruits de leurs pas venaient combler.

_ Pourquoi ? Toi t'aurais voulu ? Demanda Natsu après un petit moment de gêne.

Grey soupira, dans l'état où il était il ne trouvait même pas la force dire non et d'en finir avec ça.

_ Je sais pas trop, peut-être que oui...

A cet instant, il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser Natsu. Cette sensation de vouloir l'embrasser il l'avait vraiment ressentit durant sa lecture. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin sans un mot, quand les lèvres de Natsu heurtèrent les siennes.  
Il n'avait rien vu venir, mais ne tenta pas de s'en défaire, il se laissa embrasser. Natsu l'agrippait avec une telle force qu'il était difficile pour lui ne pas reculer. Son talon se prit dans le muret longeant le fleuve et il tomba à la renverse par-dessus bord.

Ça c'était pas prévu quand il s'était laissé embrasser ! Et bien sur Natsu n'avait pas eu à la baigne forcée  
Grey remonta à la surface en pestant intérieurement, en plus il s'était fait mal en tombant, mais bon le rappel des lèvres de Natsu contre les siennes lui faisait penser que pour ce privilège une petite baignade de fin d'après-midi en valait bien le coup. Seulement ce qu'il l'énerva c'était le rire de Natsu à ses dépends. Grey lui balança une giclée d'eau à la figure.

_ Arrête de rire l'allumette ! C'est de ta faute si je suis là.

Natsu n'arrêta pas de rire pour autant. Grey le laissa se calmer patiemment, sa veine sur le front bien visible, flottant toujours à la surface.  
Natsu s'arrêta soudain de rire. Il se pencha pardessus le muret pour observer Grey, un grand sourire ravi dont lui seul avait le secret, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale.

_ Dis Grey, ça te dirais d'écrire la suite de cette histoire ?

Grey resta bête, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Il parlait certainement encore de l'histoire de Lucy.

Le rouge lui vient rapidement aux joues comprenant que « _la suite_ » ne pouvait être qu'une chose. Après tout que voulez qu'ils fassent bloqués dans une grotte après des baisers aussi enflammés dans le but de réchauffer leur corps ? Peut-être même que Lucy l'avait déjà écrite cette « _suite_ » car Grey se rappelait qu'ils leur restaient quand même une bonne petite dose de lecteur. Et à part _ça_ Grey ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant à écrire sur grotte – à part peut-être s'ils étaient tombés sur un ours des cavernes à la fin de l'histoire, mais il en doutait...  
Ses rougeurs laissèrent places à un sourire pervers. Il sortit de l'eau sans perdre une seconde de plus.

_ Je te savais pas si pervers dis-moi... Commenta-t-il en se redressant sur le muret, son caleçon dégoulinant.

_ Tu te dépêches ou pas ? Au pire tu me retrouveras chez toi ! S'impatienta Natsu déjà éloigné du mage de glace.

_ J'arrive, j'arrive ! Assura ce dernier.

Mot de la fin aux yaoistes :

_ Alors comme ça ils l'ont lu ? S'étonna Mira.

_ Oui... Répondit Lucy cramoisie.

_ C'est pas grave Lucy, on l'a toute lue ici. Alors pourquoi pas eux ? La rassura Levy.

_ Parce que j'avais écris cette histoire juste pour vous faire plaisir – et à moi aussi... Ajouta-t-elle. Mais maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais les regarder en face !

_ T'inquiète je suis sûre que dès demain ils l'auront oubliée, certifia Erza. Mais dis-moi ils ont lu la fin ?

La jeune fille blonde secoua la tête négativement.

_ Non ils ont juste lu la scène du baiser.

Levy pouffa bruyamment.

_ Hahahahahaha ! Une chance pour toi ! Parce qu'ils avaient vu que tu les avais fais coucher ensembles, je suis pas sure qu'ils t'auraient reparlé un jour.

Lucy, agacée, la fit taire d'un coup de coude dans le ventre.

_ Jubia trouve que ça n'a rien de drôle, on devrait être plus prudente !

_ Jubia a raison, approuva Erza, à l'avenir nous cacherons notre petit péché mignon avec plus de soin ! Ils hors de question que Grey et Natsu retombent un jour sur l'un de nos écrits à leur égard.

Fin !

* * *

**Bon voilà un petit yaoi gentillet ! Moi aussi j'aurai très pu écrire la suite de l'histoire mais je me sentais pas d'écrire un lemon XD et puis ça collait pas.**

** Alors cet OS est un mix de deux OS yaoi que j'avais prévu d'écrire, un où Natsu et Grey tombent sur une histoire de Lucy les concernant et un autre où ils se trouvent coincé dans une grotte suite à une avalanche. Mais comme j'avais la flemme de trouver une autre idée yaoi spécialement pour l'histoire Lucy, et que j'avais déjà gribouillé quelques morceaux d'histoire pour ma deuxième idée d'OS mais que j'avais mis en pause, j'ai décidé de reprendre tout ça et de les intégré à cet OS :3**  
** C'est pour ça que l'histoire de Lucy peut sembler aller vite, car j'ai repris mes brouillons de scènes et je ne suis contentais de rajouter quelques phrases pour les lier entre eux, alors qu'en tant normal j'aurai certainement vachement plus développer XD**

** Bref . j'espère que ça vous a plut !**

** Perso ça me faisait triper d'imaginer Lucy en yaoiste - d'ailleurs à la fin j'ai crée une véritable secte XD - je me suis toujours demander : "mais pourquoi elle ne veut jamais que Grey et Natsu lisent son précieux roman" x) bien que je doute que Lucy est une imagination aussi dépravée que la mienne XD - Jubia encore elle le pourrait :3**

** Voilà, sur ce à plus les amis ! Et à la prochaine - je cours réviser mon oral de français !**


End file.
